Experimentation
by Makokam
Summary: Mindy invites Dave to meet her at the safe house because she has a favor to ask of him. -Graphic Sexual Content-


_**Mako's Message: **I announced that there might be a delay in the posting of Ch200 of _Precocious Crush_ as it was going to be a complicated chapter. Unfortunately, the complicated chapter has been further complicated by the addition of greater complications. So, since I've been sitting on it, I decided to post this fic._

_This fic started as something just for shits and giggles. Then I got involved in a contest with 2wingo and it grew into the 13k+ word monstrosity you see before you. I held on to it because I was working on another fic which I was told was DAF(Depressing As Fuck) and thought it would make a good chaser. Recently however, I've had someone else look over it and they said it was a work of art. So, since it may not be nearly as DAF as I was initially lead to believe, and I have no idea when or if this other story will ever be completed, I decided to just go ahead and post this for your reading enjoyment._

_This fic takes place during the continuity of the second movie. It is also_ **complete**.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

KA

Dave stood outside the building with a mixture of confusion and curiosity on his face.

It had been barely a week. Barely a week since Mindy had told him it was over. That they were done.

Barely a week since she'd apologized for having to break it off, and been completely sincere about it, but no less sincere that it was finished.

And yet, here he stood, looking up at the building where he and Mindy had trained together, and not out of any sense of nostalgia. It was barely a week ago for fucks sake.

No. He'd been asked by Mindy to meet her here.

Barely a week.

What the hell could have changed so suddenly? And why here? Couldn't she have just told him whatever it was at school? Or come by his house? It's not like she didn't know where he lived.

Of course, he had no idea what had changed so suddenly that she'd ended their partnership before it'd even begun in the first place.

Maybe it was some mutant form of PMS.

Whatever it was, he decided he'd wasted enough time standing there, looking at a building and thinking redundant, repetitive, and rephrased thoughts and it was time to head in.

He walked across the street from the alley he'd been hiding in, hoping to avoid being seen through the windows or the security cameras. Why he didn't know. He just didn't want to know Mindy was watching him while he tried to figure out what the HELL was going on and whether or not he was actually going to go inside.

He hit the button and a second later the lock buzzed telling him he could open the door and he headed up to the next floor. He reached out to punch in the combination on the lock only to stop as he realized the door wasn't locked.

It wasn't locked. What the hell.

Paranoia immediately kicked in at full throttle. Was this a trap? Had something happened to Mindy after she'd asked him to meet her, or had she been somehow forced to ask him there? Was the door left unlocked as a signal that there was something wrong and that he should run?

Or maybe she just unlocked the door for him after buzzing him in.

It could go either way, really.

But, assuming the worst, what should he do? Well, the worst was that there were very bad people in there who had figured out he was Kick-Ass that where ready to kill him as soon as he walked in the door and Mindy was already dead. Hard to believe, sure, but it was the worst he could realistically imagine.

Next was the same except that Mindy was alive and being held hostage.

Then the same but Mindy had freed herself then escaped, followed by there having BEEN bad people waiting to kill him and holding Mindy hostage but she'd freed herself and killed them already.

All the responses he'd come up with to any of these situations were overridden by the fact that he had to know what the situation _was_ before he reacted. No sense running away if there was nothing to run away from.

But he didn't know how to repel down the outside and look in the window or anything else that would allow him to find out without _opening the damn door_.

He sighed, and decided to do what he had to do if he was going to be a hero. He stepped forward, turned the handle, opened it a crack and peered inside.

Mindy stood against the wall and between the windows, hands behind her back and looking at the ceiling. As far as he could tell, nothing seemed out of place.

Then she looked over at him and said, "So are you coming in or not?"

"Oh, uh, yeah" he pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in, letting it shut behind him and then locking it.

He turned back to see her looking at him, "What took so long? I buzzed you in almost two minutes ago."

"Oh, I stopped to tie my shoe."

Mindy raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing him, but said nothing. Then she looked away and continued to say nothing for another minute before saying, "Thanks for coming. I wasn't sure you would."

"Heh," he said, "Of course I came. Why wouldn't I? But, uh..." he looked around the room then back at her, "Why did you want to meet me here? I thought you said you were done with this."

Mindy refused to look at him and chewed on her lip.

Dave blinked. This was not normal Mindy behavior. She seemed...nervous.

What the fuck could make Mindy nervous?

"Well," she finally said, "I..." she stopped, huffed, and chewed on her lip, seeming to literally be looking for an answer.

"I was hoping you could help me with something," she said while intentionally not looking at him.

"With what?" he said, finally stepping away from the door, but stopping before he stepped onto the mat in the (near)center of the room.

She looked at him then, a fierce look that slowly softened until it was just a look. "Come here." she said, stepping away from the wall and bringing her hands from behind her back.

Dave did, closing the distance until he was just outside of her punching range, "Okay?"

She exhaled sharply through her nose and it looked like it took actual effort to not stomp her foot, "Come closer."

He took another step so that they were no more than a foot apart, "Better?"

Mindy looked like she wanted to say that no, it wasn't better, but instead of speaking she stepped forward herself, closing the gap to almost non-existence, and then slowly reached a hand up to Dave's face and said, "Now, just...don't move," before sliding her hand around to the back of his head, "I want to try something" and pulled his head down towards hers as she raised up on her toes, and, after a last second hesitation, pressed her lips to his.

To say that Dave was shocked would be an understatement. In fact, he was so shocked that he'd actually frozen when she'd started moving her hand toward his face, realizing but not believing what was happening.

But, whether he believed it or not, Mindy, Hit Girl, was kissing him.

And he liked it.

It took a moment for that to register and his body to unfreeze, but when it did he started to kiss back.

And that's when she slapped him.

He blinked. He hadn't _really_ felt it, and he was glad for that as it'd been hard enough to turn his head to the side. "Wow. Okay. Thanks, Mindy. The one I got from Katie was just starting to fade." and he turned and started walking away.

"Dave wait! I'm sorry! It was..a reflex, I guess. I didn't mean to do that."

Dave turned, "Okay?"

"So...can I- can we try that again?"

Dave, ignoring the part of his brain that was demanding an explanation, gave in to the expression on Mindy's face that was a little bit anger, a little bit pleading, and a fair bit embarrassed. It was the first time he'd seen anything like it on her face.

And he had liked her kissing him.

"Okay"

He walked over to her as she let out a relieved breath and smiled at him. When he reached her, she raised up and pulled him down and kissed him with much less hesitation. This time she didn't slap him when he kissed back.

That happened when he let his tongue touch her lips.

"Hey. Awesome," he said, touching his other cheek, "Now I've got a matching set. I'll be going now," and he turned and started walking away.

"Damnit! Dave! Please?!"

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do that."

Now he did turn around, "Mindy, what the hell is this about? Seriously."

"I just..." she started, the stopped and looked like she was trying to think of anything else to say but couldn't find anything and said, "Marcus set me up to have a slumber party with these girls from school and they thought we'd fucked and I said we didn't and they started asking all these questions and I said I'd kissed you and I don't know why but they didn't believe me and I said I didn't know what was so great about it and they said it was awesome and then they showed me this stupid video that got me all- and we went to this guys house and they ended up getting high on bath salts and hooking up with the guy and his friend which was gross but I couldn't stop thinking about it but I wanted to try it and I thought of you and I thought maybe we could try it and swear I didn't mean to slap you."

Dave blinked. Hard. It didn't take though so he blinked again. "Can you run that by me again?"

Mindy rubbed at one of her arms and, refusing to look at him, sighed and said, "I wanted to see what the big deal was about kissing and stuff and I thought you could help me."

Dave raised his eyebrows. She wanted to try kissing "and stuff" with him? "You're serious?"

This time she did stomp her foot as she whipped her head towards him and said, "Yes I'm fucking serious! Do think I'd do this as a joke?"

Dave stood there for a moment, processing this information. Then he sighed, took his glasses off, set them on one of the tables, and turned towards Mindy, "Turn around," he said, making a little twirling motion with his finger.

"Wha-"

"Just do it."

Slowly, Mindy turned around.

HG

"Turn around."

"Wha-"

"Just do it."

Mindy wasn't sure what he had in mind, but it looked like he was agreeing to give this another shot, which relieved her greatly. She didn't know what she would have done if he'd walked out on her. So, despite not being sure what exactly he was planning, she decided to trust him and do as he told her.

She heard him walk up to her and stop so close she could feel how close he was even though they weren't touching, "You want to know what kissing 'and stuff'," she could hear the quotes and rolled her eyes, really wanting to smack him one this time, "is like? Okay. We can experiment a little. If you don't like what I'm doing, just say no. Or stop. Or anything that's not hitting me."

Mindy rolled her eyes again.

"Okay?"

"Okay." She felt Dave step up behind her and tensed slightly as he put his arms around her waist and he said, "Now, just try to relax and enjoy what I do, and do whatever you want. If I don't like it, I'll say stop."

"O-okay," she didn't like how he'd managed to make her breath hitch already, just by having his arms around her. She told herself it wasn't because of what they were doing _now_, but in anticipation of what they were _going_ to be doing.

Her breath stopped when she felt Dave's lips on her shoulder, right at the collar of her shirt. Then again a little closer to her neck. Then ON her neck and she realized she'd started shivering.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Then he kissed her just a little lower than and behind her ear, then on her jaw.

She moaned, actually moaned. Part of her was ashamed of that, especially since they'd barely started doing ANYTHING and she didn't want Dave to think she was some sort of whore. The other part of her didn't care because she was enjoying this. She arched her back and reached up with both hands, wrapping them around Dave's neck as she turned her head to meet his lips.

She felt his tongue against her lips and opened her mouth. Their tongues met and whatever knee-jerk part of her that objected previously was being told sit sit down, shut the fuck up, and enjoy the ride by the rest of her.

She didn't understand _why_ she was enjoying this. They were just pressing their mouths together, putting their _tongues_ in each others mouths, but it was soft, and warm, and for some reason it even tasted good. She could feel Dave's hands rubbing her stomach, his light breath on her face, and his hair between her fingers. She was getting short of breath, her heart was racing, and it felt as good as any adrenaline rush she got taking down junkies.

She hated to admit it, but maybe Brooke was on to something.

It wasn't enough though. The harder she kissed him the more her body responded, demanding more to sate this newfound hunger. She'd felt like this before, a few times, but no where near this intense. Not even close. It'd happened in the shower and while riding her motorcycle. In either situation it was easy to ignore, especially when it was the motorcycle because she'd just assumed it was the adrenaline. It was only in retrospect that she realized what that particular tingle was and what it meant.

She wanted to be touched.

She wanted to be touched so bad she was starting to squirm.

One of her hands left Dave's head and slid down his arm to his hand, which continued rubbing her gently. Her hand left his and continued lower, down across her waistband to the front of her pants, but then brought her hand back. That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted HIM to touch her.

She reached with both hands to grab his and then pulled them up and placed them on her breasts. She let out a long shuddering sigh and broke the kiss as she smiled and bit at her lip, then went back for more kisses.

KA

Dave honestly did not expect this to work so well. In fact, she was reacting so strongly that it couldn't possibly be a direct result of what he was doing to her. She was kissing him like she would breath if she suddenly discovered she needed AIR.

But he wasn't going to complain. What she was lacking in experience she made up for with raw enthusiasm. And it hadn't been too long ago that he was new at this too.

He honestly didn't think he'd enjoy it this much either, or that it would go on so long. He thought he'd give her a few a kisses and that would satisfy her curiosity. He never imagined she'd be trying to eat his face off, rip his hair out, or press into him like she was trying to push _through_ him.

And then she put his hands on her boobs.

If she hadn't broken the kiss then to non-verbally express her pleasure he would have out of shock.

There wasn't much there, but they were soft, big enough to fill his hands, and he could feel her nipples through her bra and shirt. She pressed his hands harder into her and he took the hint, giving her a light squeeze and she moaned into his mouth. He began to slowly and gently knead her breasts and she pushed into his hands so he squeezed a little harder.

Her hands gripped his again and he figured that she was going to put a stop to this. Instead, one hand took his down and pushed it under her shirt then brought it back up and let him under her bra. When the skin of his hand met the skin of her breast she visibly shuddered and started kissing him with renewed enthusiasm.

Then she brought his other hand down, but instead of putting it under her bra as well, she brought it down to her pants. Thinking he knew where this was going, he started to slip his hands into her pants. As soon as his fingers were past the waistband she stiffened and shook her head, gripping his hand tightly. Then she pulled it down and placed it between her legs, but outside her pants.

She moaned again, rubbing her face against his and then bit his lower lip hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to draw blood. He hoped.

He could feel her heat through her jeans and started to rub her, but she was already humping his hand so he just pressed into her and gave her something to grind against.

"Oh. Fuck," she exhaled, nuzzling against and nipping at him until she found his mouth again.

They continued kissing, as she humped his hand and he kneaded her breast, only occasionally touching her nipple since he liked the sharp gasps she made when he did and he didn't want it to ruin that. He also enjoyed the soft whimper of disappointment she made when he switched from one to the other.

And he felt her hand leave his hair and slide off his shoulder before slipping it between them. She slipped it under his shirt and ran her fingers across his recently acquired abs. He inhaled sharply as her hand slipped into his pants and grabbed his cock.

HG

Mindy couldn't believe what she was doing.

She was kissing Dave like it was a medical necessity while grinding against his hand and he groped her tits. She had _put his hands_, on her TITS. And not just on them, under her shirt and bra. Skin to skin contact. She hadn't even kissed a boy a half hour ago and now her best friend had one hand on her tits and the other between her legs, pressing against her snatch.

And she was moaning like a bitch in heat.

And she could feel his dick pressing against her. It wasn't much. It wasn't poking her or anything, it was just a hard spot in the right place that hadn't been there when this started and so couldn't be anything else. And she was hyper aware of everything she was feeling so the feeling of him pressing against her just made her want to press into him more.

It wasn't enough though. She wanted to feel it. Needed to feel it. It ws the only clear thought in her head.

And so she reached behind her, went under his clothes, down his pants and wrapped her fingers around his shaft.

So much for not acting like a whore.

It felt so fucking _good_ though. It was hot, and soft, and hard, and she could feel it throbbing in her hand and she just wanted to pull on it and fuck. Fuck she wanted to fuck him. She wanted this inside her. Feel that where she knew, she just _knew_, it would feel best.

But for fucks sake she couldn't lose her virginity less than a half hour after her first kiss. She wasn't a slut.

So if she wasn't a slut why was she doing this?

Easy. Because it felt good and Dave was letting her. Told her to experiment and explore and do what she wanted and she knew Dave wouldn't try to force her to do anything she didn't want to even if she couldn't rip his balls off and stuff them into his eye sockets.

And, she had to admit, she was grateful for that. She didn't want to discover what this felt like, risk losing control, with someone who's goal was most likely to get her to do exactly what she was doing now but without reciprocating, if not to get their stupid dicks into her while she was high on bath salts.

Now she knew what it was like. Now she knew what to expect. Now she knew what not to let the boy do, or let herself do, without losing control.

And the fact the she was stroking off her best friend in the middle of her safehouse was a pretty damn good clue that she'd lost it.

This was what Marcus had really been worried about when he'd told her not to see "that boy" again, when he told her that skipping class wasn't the way to get a boy to like her. He'd really been thinking about her going off and doing something like this.

He'd fucking kill them both if he ever found out.

But she wasn't doing this to get Dave to like her. Dave already liked her. He did like her right? He had to. Why else would he come back after she'd already slapped him twice, then tell her to just tell him no and he'd stop doing these wonderful things to her? But why would she ever tell him to stop? Hell, she wanted him to do more! She just couldn't be bothered to take her lips off of his or her hand off his dick to ask.

Of course he liked her. Of course she could trust him. She already trusted him with her two biggest secrets.

Now three biggest.

And what was really frustrating was that no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to occupy the same space as him. She wanted him inside her. If she could just get a hand free and put his hand down her pants she could at least get his fingers into-

Fuck it.

She pulled away from Dave, released him from her grasp, then turned around and leapt up, wrapping her arms around his neck her legs around his waist and ground her pussy into his dick.

KA

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Part of him was saying that he should stop this, that it was escalating far too quickly.

The rest of him didn't see what the problem was.

Mindy was probably his best friend. Marty came close, especially now that they were in Justice Forever together, but he and Mindy had fought through hell together...okay, it was more a suburb of hell and she did most of the fighting but he had her back all the way. Even when they weren't supposed to be talking to each other they couldn't help looking at each other, trying to tell each other as much as they could with a glance. So it wasn't like this was just some random chick he was hooking up with. There was an established relationship here.

And they were both single. Granted, he was single because Katie had thought they had already done what they were doing right now, but half the school believed they'd already fucked so since he was doing the time why not do the crime?

Not that he was thinking about actually fucking her.

No, this was just supposed to be a little bit of exploration. Experimentation to learn about the more...physical side of relationships. Sure it had gotten a little out of hand, but this was still just heavy, and very enthusiastic, petting. He wasn't about to take her virginity.

Unless she really wanted him to.

It kinda felt like she did.

She had jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around him and was desperately grinding into his cock.

And he had to admit he liked it. I mean, what was there not to like? She was beautiful if you just took a second to actually look at her. She was fit as hell too. If she dressed like a lot of the other girls at school she'd have as many, if not more, eyes on her than any other girl. And she was grinding into him so hard he could practically feel her pussy wrapping around him already. So what if she was fifteen. That's older than most freshmen and it wasn't unheard of for seniors to date freshmen. And, ignoring that part, this was Hit Girl! She'd killed more people than he could name, so as far as morality goes fucking him would hardly be the worst thing she'd done. And if she was willing and wanting what exactly would he be doing wrong by obliging her?

And right now, with one hand squeezing her ass, another on her exposed tit, and kissing her neck while she moaned and continued to try to force his dick into her despite the three layers, bare minimum, of clothes between them...he couldn't think of a damned thing.

And it seemed like one of those layers was about to be removed.

Mindy had reached a hand down and undone his belt, then unbuttoned his pants and now had her hand on him again, stroking him while she chewed on her lip, pressed their foreheads together, and stared into his eyes.

He needed to put her down. He wasn't going to be able to keep standing at this rate.

He quickly looked around and found a space on one of the work benches that she'd be able to fit into without being uncomfortable..

He carried her over and set her down, and she looked up at him for a second before he started kissing her again. He ran his hands around her waist then up her body until they were both cupping her breasts.

Mindy's head fell back as she moaned her appreciation, exposing her neck, which Dave took advantage off

Mindy continued to moan and gasp as Dave kissed and nipped at her neck. She edged forward until she was leaning back on her elbows and grinding against him while he slowly worked his way down her neck and he cupped her breasts, lightly squeezing and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs.

And when he got to her collar bone there was really only one place to go from there.

Her cry of, "Oh. FUCK!" as he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples was music to his ears. He wondered if there was anything he could do to make her exclaim like that again.

Well, he could think of one thing but that was off limits.

His own cry of "Ohshit," came soon after as she wrapped her hand around the head of his cock and began stroking. His eyes moved down her hand for a split second before closing as he fingers were thinner than his, thinner even than Katie's, but her grip was firm. Hard enough to almost be painful. Almost, but not quite.

He opened his eyes and raised them to see hers, looking back at him expectantly, "Please don't stop." And with that he went back to orally pleasing her.

Mindy's hand wasn't able to do more than rub the head of his cock from their current position. Especially not while she was grinding against it. And it seemed that she wanted to be able to touch more of it than that because she pushed his head away from her breasts and sat up before wrapping both hands around his dick.

He moaned loudly. She smiled.

He didn't want to go back to just using his hands on her breasts, but couldn't keep doing what he'd been doing in this position. And since she currently had both her hands down his pants he figured he could give doing the same to her a shot.

He ran his hands up her body until he reached her boobs then turned his arm around and went down her front until he reached her pants. She didn't stop him as he undid the button on her jeans. He slid his hand in and she still didn't stop him. He toyed with the edge of her panties, still no reaction aside from a couple hitches in her breath. He slid his fingers into her panties, which were completely soaked, and through the soft hair there and towards her lower lips. Though the territory was technically unfamiliar, he knew the general lay of the land enough to make sure to touch her clit before he got to her true entrance.

When he touched it she jumped. Literally. She came completely off the table and there was no word for the sound she made.

She leaned forward resting her head against his chest as his fingers found their way back, "Okay. Wow." she said.

He didn't touch her clit the second time, but he went close enough to make her whimper. He spread her lips and dipped his fingers toward her entrance, teasing along the edge, causing her to gasp and clench at his shirt. Then he slipped two fingers in.

She felt like she was on fire.

"Oh! Oh fuck!" she said as he pushed his fingers deeper into her, "Fuck. Fuck me." she said into his chest as he teased her insides, "Dave I want you to fuck me."

HG

Oh. My. GOD.

Mindy couldn't believe what she'd just said.

Half an hour ago she hadn't even kissed a boy and now she was going to lose her virginity. Any second now Dave was going to rip her pants off and put his dick in her and that would be that. And she already knew she wouldn't stop him because lord knows she hadn't been lying. She did want him to fuck her.

But when he did, not only would she loose the only thing left to her that could be called innocent, if anything could after what she'd already done, along with the chance to give that to someone who she loved the way her Father had loved her mother, but she would lose Dave's respect.

Once he'd fucked her he couldn't possibly see her as anything but a worthless whore. Anything and everything she'd done as Hit Girl would be wiped away by the fact that a simple kiss had put a hole in her defenses and reduced her to a lust crazed slut who didn't care that she wasn't in a relationship and would go along with anything if it meant getting off.

And the worst part was, it was true. Right now, she'd give almost anything to have Dave slide into her and fuck her until her brains oozed out of her ears.

Almost anything.

Anything but what she'd accidentally paid and could never get back.

This wasn't fun anymore.

"Are you sure?"

She looked up at him, disbelieving. "What."

"Are you sure you want to have sex? I mean, if you do I'm all for it," of course he was, he was a guy, "But that's a pretty big step up even from what we're doing now. And didn't you say that was your first kiss?"

Was Dave really saying this? Was he actually, not only stopping, but allowing her, with her shirt and bra pushed up over her tits, her hand on his dick, and his hand down her pants, to take it back?

"Cause, seriously, this is crazy. Not that I'm not enjoying this, because this has been amazing, but we've been moving ridiculously fast."

Mindy had an entirely different kind of butterfly in her stomach right now. She swallowed, "You'll- you'll let me take it back?"

Dave smiled at her, the stupid, dorky, lopsided smile of his, "Of course. That isn't something you should just jump into. The rest of this was just for fun, we could pretend it never happened if you wanted. But your first time? That's not something you just write off no matter how much you might want to."

Mindy rested her head against his chest and smiled. Dave really was a great guy. She'd definitely picked the right guy try this with.

"So, I take it you don't really want to have sex?"

Mindy shook her head, "No. Not yet." She didn't know if they could get it back, now that they'd slammed down the breaks and come to a near complete stop. But the fact that she still had his dick in her hand and his hand was still down her pants, palming her pussy, she thought they might be able to. "I would like to keep doing what we were doing though." She emphasized this by tugging on his penis.

Daze smiled, let out a soft, "heh" and leaned in to kiss her.

Still felt amazing. And the butterflies in her stomach multiplied.

There was one problem though. Despite saying she wasn't ready, she still wanted to. She really really wanted to. And Dave's fingers inside her, stroking parts of her that had never been touched before today, were _not _making that desire go away.

She also really really liked how his dick felt. Which started the fears that she really was just some closeted slut bubbling to the surface again.

And him touching her breasts was somewhere in between the two. Rivaling the feeling of his fingers in her if he was using his mouth.

His mouth. God she wanted to feel his mouth on her again. But he couldn't put his lips on her anywhere else if they were engaged with her own. Well, that problem was easily solved at the same time as allowing her to try something else.

She pulled away from the kiss and nudged his head up and kissed him under his jaw. Then she moved down his neck and across his collar bone.

She liked this. It wasn't as great as the other things, but still pretty great. She loved the feel of his skin against her lips, and even found she enjoyed the way his skin _tasted_, to a certain degree at least. And the quiet, breathy, little noises he was making where hot as hell.

She removed her hands from his dick and started up his stomach and continued over his chest, lifting his shirt as she went. Stretching her fingers out she tried to feel as much of him as she could, tracing along every muscle. When she'd raised his shirt up to his collar bone she leaned in and started kissing his chest.

She kissed and touched and explored as much of his body as she could easily reach. She even used her tongue at times, such as when she'd kissed his nipples.

Dave sighed and pulled his shirt off, then reached down and pulled hers off and started working on removing her bra completely. He almost managed it on his first try, missing only one hook.

She was impressed. Even she had more trouble than that sometimes.

And once the bra was off she felt _much_ better.

And all the additional exposed skin that could touch was a huge bonus. To feel the skin of her breasts, her nipples, against the skin of his chest was amazing. The more she touched the more she wanted to touch. It was like Dave was a drug and she'd become an addict.

She protested the removal of his fingers, which he then sucked clean. God that was hot. Then he reached down and started running his hands across all of her bare skin, randomly coming back to her breasts. She loved it.

She pushed forward, coming off the table and pressing against him. She had to stretch to reach his neck now but she did. And then trailed kisses down his neck and across his collar bone, and down his chest, then down his abs and...

Wait. What was she doing? Was she really going to...

She couldn't...

Oh but part of her really wanted to...

But that would be gross...

Would it? She loved how it felt in her hands. And she loved how his skin felt against her lips and tongue. So why not...

But did she really want to?

...yeah. Yeah she did.

KA

And now they were topless.

In all the time he'd known her, and certainly not the time they'd spent training, he never imagined that he would holding, kissing, and fondling, a topless Mindy while she did the same to him. Not that he couldn't have, it just never occurred to him to do it.

But what was happening now? Her kneeling in front of him, hands wrapped around the waistband of his pants _and_ boxers, after kissing him all the way down from his neck, with near equal amounts hunger and fear on her face? This was borderline inconceivable.

He was beginning to suspect that he'd been right to be paranoid earlier and that he'd been shot in the head when he'd opened the door and died before he noticed.

The hunger won out then, and Mindy yanked down on his pants, freeing his cock from any restraints.

Her eyes went wide and she smiled nervously before looking up at him, "It uh...looks a lot bigger from this angle."

He almost laughed, "I'm not going to make you do anything. You went down there all on your own. You can come back up without doing anything."

She smiled and bit at her lip, "Nah, I want to try this. I just... it's just a little intimidating when it's staring you in the face. A lot different from when you're looking down at it and tugging on it." The she reached up and wrapped a hand around it, gently stroking it as she pointed it this way and that, looking at it from every angle she could. Then reached up and cupped his balls. Dave let out a quick gasp at the touch.

Mindy smiled up at him, then leaned back to look at him, and then popped his dick into her mouth. No hesitation. No seductively edging closer. Just no cock in her mouth, then suddenly cock in her mouth. Blink and you'd have missed it.

Dave groaned out a prolonged, "fffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuck" as her lips wrapped around him and her tongue started exploring him.

Her kisses had been a little too rough, she'd paid too much attention to the shaft when stroking him before, and when she'd just been toying with the tip she was too distracted by what he was doing to her to do much in return. This, however, was just right. Well, it wasn't going to get him off any time soon, but as far he was concerned Mindy could do this all day if she wanted.

Except...

"Mindy, stop for just a second."

She looked up at him, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, exactly the opposite. I don't think I'll be able to keep standing if you're doing that."

"Oh," Mindy said, seeming to brighten at the implied compliment. She looked around, "Do you want to lay down?"

That would be the obvious choice, then they could even... no never mind. Whenever he'd done that with Katie one of them always ended up too distracted to finish what they were doing. Best to just take turns. Especially if Mindy just wanted to play at it. He could do her afterward if she wanted.

"I think It'd be easiest if I just leaned against the table," he said, and did so.

Mindy spun around without getting up and gripped his cock with one hand and then moved to take him into her mouth but stopped. She looked up at Dave and asked, "Is it bad that I'm enjoying this?"

Dave laughed, a little, "Not at all. Lots of people like giving as much as receiving. Sometimes more."

"Oh, good. I was- never mind," and then his dick was back in her mouth and Dave was moaning at the ceiling.

Whether it was her inexperience, her enthusiasm, her personality or a combination of two or all, Mindy's attentions had just been too _rough_ for him to truly enjoy. There was nothing bad about it at all, he just wasn't able to loose himself in it the way Mindy was. Like if you were sitting on your keys during a make-out session.

But here, Mindy was doing everything right. Katie hadn't had any problems with blowing him, and did it fairly regularly, but the only point of contact was her lips. The rare times he'd felt her tongue had been complete accidents. Mindy, however, was barely moving her head at all and running her tongue all over him. Exploring him with her mouth as thoroughly as she had with her hands.

It took him a few seconds for his pleasure fogged brain to work out the difference.

Katie hadn't minded blowing him, but Mindy was _enjoying_ having his cock in her mouth.

His head rolled on his shoulders before he looked down at her, reached a hand out and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him and smiled, mostly with her eyes.

He put his hand under her jaw, right next to her ear, and lifted. Mindy came to her feet, a curious expression on her face.

"Wha-" Dave silenced her question with a kiss. It was a single kiss but went on longer than any of the other ones they'd shared that day.

In a breathless whisper he said, "Lie down."

HG

When she felt his fingers run through her hair, it was as if a weight had lifted from her.

Despite him saying it was normal, despite him saying they could stop at any time, despite him making sure that she didn't do anything she was going to regret later, despite Dave just _not being_ that type of guy... She hadn't been able to shake the feeling that he _was_ just taking advantage of her. Using her for his own pleasure. Or that he didn't think of her as anything more than a filthy slut.

But that touch, no, that caress, dispelled that and even if it hadn't the following kiss would have done the job.

She was floating, really. All the wonderful feelings flowing through her. She didn't even want to open her eyes. She wanted to press herself into Dave, hold him as close as she could, feel his skin against hers, his warmth, his breath, his pulse.

And maybe press her lips to his or other parts of his body again.

Hmm...she would have liked to continue sucking his dick. The feel of it in her mouth, they way it twitched and throbbed, the feel of his pulse against her tongue, the different textures, hell, in some strange way even the taste had been enjoyable.

But if she could just have another kiss like that then being pulled away from what she was doing would be all but forgotten.

"Lay down."

She didn't even think to question it until she was halfway to the mat.

And then the nerves came back and she froze. It was only for an instant, but freeze she did and when she started moving again her heart was hammering in her chest. The kiss might not have affected him at all the way it did her. He may have pulled her away from...pleasuring him only so he could do something that would be _more_ pleasurable, to him, and the kiss was just a way to make her compliant.

If that was the case it had worked.

But, no, Dave wasn't that kind of guy. He wasn't a manipulator. "Devious Bastard", was not a title he would ever wear. So she lay down.

The nerves hadn't gone away though.

She felt...exposed. She felt VERY exposed, laying there on the mat, naked from the waist up and her pants undone. She also felt stupid, laying there arms at her side and legs straight. Like she was at a doctors or something. No, this was worse than that. She felt like she was standing at attention. Laying.

Whatever.

And looking up at Dave, his dick put back into his boxers, as he pulled his belt free of his pants, and tossed it on the table, a whole swarm of butterflies returned to wreak havoc within her. He smiled down at her and she tried to smile back but she wasn't sure she succeeded. Her skin felt cold, away from his body and on the floor. She could feel the goosebumps rising all over her skin, her nipples becoming hard and pointy. So embarrassing. She couldn't even look at him.

She did, and he looked like he was trying not to laugh. Bastard.

Why had he asked her to lay down anyway? He sure was taking his time to do whatever it was. Or maybe it just felt like that. But she wasn't sure she was eager for him to do whatever he wanted her to lay down for either. That was because she was pretty damn sure he was going to fuck her.

"Fuck her", not "try to fuck her", because as much as she hated to admit it, the desire for him to be inside her was as strong as ever. It was merely hidden behind the nerves. Actually, the desire for him to do so and the sure knowledge that he was _going_ _to_ were the cause of the nerves. She was looking up at the man who was going to take her pants off, push his dick into her, and-

Dave was kneeling down by her legs, then leaned over, placing a hand on either side of her. He was right on top of her. Her breath quickened and her heart beat even harder as he looked into her eyes.

And then he was kissing her.

She practically melted. The nerves from a moment ago forgotten as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling and holding him to her. His weight shifted and then one of his hands came up and palmed her breast. She arched up into his touch as her legs inched apart.

Ugh. She was literally spreading her legs for him.

But she wanted to feel him up against her, wrap her legs around him _so fucking bad_.

She just hoped he wouldn't try, wouldn't ask. Because if he did she'd say yes. She was having a hard enough time controlling her desires already. Not that she was doing that great a job at that anyway, evidenced by her blurting out a request for him to fuck her or getting down on her knees and blowing him.

She felt one of her legs touch his, then he shifted again and he was between her legs. She broke the kiss to let out a sigh of pleasure before pulling him back to her. She arched her whole body up, pressing into and grinding against him.

His hand left her boob and slid down across her stomach and into her pants. They were already undone so his hands slid into them, and then her panties, easily. She broke the kiss as her breaths turned into gasps when his fingers slid into her folds. She bit his shoulder as he fingered her, desperately trying not to moan out loud again. He nuzzled her face pushing her away from his shoulder as he withdrew his fingers. "Take your pants off," he said, sitting back on his knees.

She froze.

She knew it. He was going to fuck her.

Her body wanted it. Badly.

Her mind, however... "Dave, I don't-"

A smile split his face as she started talking and he interrupted with, "I just want to return the favor."

What di-

Oh.

Well...that was a different story. She supposed. It'd still be exposing herself to him and whatever he wanted to do to her, but it was...more...submissive? Than fucking her so... It hadn't occurred to her to ask for this. It hadn't occurred to her at all, actually. She'd been so focused on his penis and fingers and wanting them inside her that the idea that his mouth and tongue could do just as well, maybe better, never occurred to her. But, now that he mentioned it...

She slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her pants and panties and started pushing them down her legs, "You're going to be the first person to see this since I was out of diapers, so you better feel fucking special."

Dave let out a short laugh, "Mindy, you've kissed me, stroked my cock, and blown me, and I've felt you up, sucked on your tits, and fingered you. I already feel special. Hell I felt special after the first one."

She paused in what she was doing and gave him a small smile, some of the tension leaving her.

When her pants were down around her knees, she pulled her legs up so she could get them all the way off. And then he put his hand on hers, stopping her, and started to pull them off himself. Except he didn't.

Once her pants were around her ankles, Dave ducked his head underneath them and let her legs rest against her shoulders. Mindy swallowed. Then he put his hands on her thighs, and rubbed them gently before sliding his hands down them and grasping on to her hips as he brought his face down between her legs.

She took a huge gasping breath as his mouth touched her, then let it out in a long shuddering sigh, and then began moaning again.

It was...she didn't know what it was. It was the best of everything they'd already done _combined_.

His lips on her just...wow. And his tongue..oh so much better than fingers..and her clit...oh fuck if he sucked on her clit again she was just going to DIE.

She couldn't stop writhing underneath him. Her back arched and her head rolled. Her fingers were clawing at the mat and when she tried to straighten her legs it just lifted her off the floor and pressed her harder into his mouth and she could feel his tongue in her and FUCK!

It took her a moment to have anything resembling a thought, let alone a coherent one, when he started using his hands too. It took her a moment longer to be able to breathe again and even then it was ragged gasping between moans that were boarding on crying.

And then everything tensed. She curled almost into a fetal position, nothing but her backside touching the mat and her mouth opening and shutting as her lips moved futilely as there was no air left in her lungs to make any sounds with. But soon the oxygen deprivation alarms in her brain began ringing loud enough for her to gasp in a lung full of air. And then she screamed.

Mindy lay on her back, completely limp, breathing heavily but rhythmically. He eyes were closed, but when she felt Dave start to move again she managed to lift her lids but not her head. Dave raised up from between her legs, lifted her legs over his head, her jeans still around her ankles, and set her feet on he floor. He grimaced and rubbed at his neck and said, "You," then he paused and wiped at his tongue a bit, looked at his fingers, then wiped them on his pants, "are really sensitive."

"Ya think!?" she yelled, managing to lift her head up to say that and then letting it fall back, "Holy shit."

Dave flopped over on the floor next to her so that his head was around her stomach, and then reached down and tugged her pants back up around her knees, "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I got the shit kicked out of me by D'amico again, but in a good way."

Dave raised his head to look at her and said, "You come up with some weird analogies sometimes."

She let out a burst of air that was as close to to a laugh as she could manage, "Thanks, I think."

She turned her head to look at him then. To look at Dave. The only person she could really call a friend, and they weren't even all that close. Recent activities excluded.

When she'd started at Dave's school, she'd expected that they'd be close friends. But they were in different grades, had different classes, and ate at different times. They talked when they could, of course, but they... drifted.

Dave fell back into a routine and she had become more isolated. It didn't take much longer for her to put the costume back on, even though she'd said she was done with it. It hadn't been much longer after that that she'd all but stopped going to school at all. It wasn't hard to keep her grades up, even without changing them. The work her father had given her had gone far beyond her grade level. The work she got at school was so easy it was boring but at least it gave her something to do, and seeing her working at it had made Marcus happy.

Dave had noticed though. They talked rarely, but they did talk, and he paid attention to her so he knew she was sneaking off. Hiding it from the school had been embarrassingly easy, Marcus...well, that was harder, because she had to keep Hit Girl's presence completely unknown, but she'd pulled it off by rarely actually hitting the streets and choosing her targets very carefully.

But Dave had noticed. Of course he had. He saw she wasn't at school, so of course he'd figured it out.

He hadn't asked to join her until a month ago though. And he'd still been treating it like a game. Like he'd forgotten. It'd only taken a couple of beatings to get him to stop. He'd kept the enthusiasm though and progressed faster than she'd expected. He also seemed to come back to life. Like he'd faded to grey and the color had come back into him.

And she had to admit, she felt like she was coming back to life as well.

She reached out a hand and ran her fingers through his hair, twisting the curly strands around her fingers. Sure, he wasn't Chris Hemsworth, but he was cute.

Then she reached down, pulled her pants back up around her hips, and flipped over so that she sat on Dave's stomach with her hands resting on his chest. She looked at him for a moment, then leaned down and kissed him. A single kiss, and not a particularly long one, but it was long enough.

She knew she couldn't be in love with him. That was stupid. Anything she felt that might be confused with that was most likely the result of him giving her her first orgasm. In retrospect, she'd wonder why she'd never gotten around to giving herself one and decide that she'd just been too focused on other things to consider it. But she she did like him. A lot. And she liked what they'd been doing. A lot. And she didn't want it to end, though the urgency had certainly left her.

She felt good, and surprisingly calm, and she knew what she wanted and she was sure that if there was another guy out there that could understand her at all, or that she could trust with herself, as much as she trusted Dave...he would be very hard to find. She just...needed to know she wasn't wrong.

"Dave... What was your first time with Katie like?"

KA

Eating pussy was not his favorite sexual activity, but he did find a great sense of accomplishment after a job well done.

And the sight of Mindy, gasping, chest heaving, flushed, and shining with sweat, was worth almost having his neck broken.

The girl had amazingly strong legs.

He'd laid down to catch his breath, not nearly as exhausted as Mindy seemed to be, but enough that a bit of a rest was warranted. He watched her catch her breath, the rise and fall of her chest going from rapid to slow but deep, then slowly falling back to normal.

She really was beautiful.

And then she'd reached out and run her fingers through his hair, and just seconds after that she was sitting on him, and then kissing him.

And she looked at him with an unreadable expression and asked, "What was your first time with Katie like?"

And that was out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, what?"

There's barely any change in her expression, if anything it become more...whatever it is, "The first time you and Katie had sex. What was it like."

"Uh..." To say this was awkward would be...correct. "It was...well, I was in my Kick-Ass suit, so it was kinda awkward when it was time for it to come off." Mindy raised her eyes at that, "I never told you about that?"

"No."

"Some other time then," he said. "Anyway, it was pretty quick, actually, we've been doing this for way longer. We kissed a bit, then hands started roaming, we fell back on the bed and it just went from there." Dave figured she wasn't really interested in the details.

"And afterward?" she asked, rocking forward a little and pushing on his chest.

"Afterward we cuddled and fell asleep and the next morning she kicked me out before her Mom came in and found us."

"And how did you feel about her?"

Now Dave was just confused, "What do you mean? I loved her." he paused, "At least I thought I did. I dunno anymore."

"So, you didn't think she was a slut for just giving it up like that?"

"We'd been hanging out as friends for like, two months at that point, of course I didn't. What are you getting at Mindy? You can't really want to know about me and Katie."

Mindy chewed at her lip for a moment before lowering her eyes, "I just...I don't want you to lose your respect for me and for you to think of me as just some cock hungry slut."

Dave grinned and let out a short laugh, "Mindy, you're smart, you're beautiful, you're funny, you're the strongest person I've ever met, and on top of that you're Hit Girl!" Mindy started to smile. "There is no way I'd lose respect for you for doing something as normal as this, let alone think of you as some one-day-lay skank."

Mindy smiled fully at that, said "Good," then leaned forward and kissed him again with more passion than before. Not much more, but a little more. And then she leaned over towards his ear, Dave could feel her nipples dragging across his skin, giving him goosebumps, and she whispered, "Because I want to have sex with you."

That woke him up. All of him.

"What? I mean, are you sure? You were kinda freaking out about it before," he asked as she scootched back until she was sitting in his crotch.

"Yeah, I was," she said, "But I was scared of what you'd think of me if we did. But now I know that, whatever happens after we leave, I won't regret you being my first, and I know you wouldn't regret being with me. Would you?"

Dave, stunned, took a second to process this, "What? No! Hell no. There's no way."

"Good," she said, rolling her hips against him, "because I've wanted your cock in me since I felt it pressing against my ass."

Dave sat up and put a hand on her hips and the back of her head, pulling her against him and kissing her with renewed passion. Her arms started around his neck, but her hands quickly found their way down between them and started tugging at his pants. She pulled away long enough to say, "No pants time."

Dave started pulling his legs up under Mindy, who wrapped hers around his waist and put a hand on the back of his neck while the other worked on getting his pants down. Dave, awkwardly, got to his feet, without putting Mindy down or even breaking apart. Mindy grinned against his mouth.

Mindy succeeded in getting Dave's pants down far enough to free his cock, which she eagerly began stroking. Dave walked them over to the table again, and started to pull her pants back down as he sat her on top of it.

She lifted up so Dave could pull her pants free of her hips, then unwrapped her legs and pulled them up to her chest so Dave could get them off her completely. As her legs came up, Dave's dick made contact with Mindy's pussy, and both gasped at the sudden sensation.

Mindy smiled and rubbed against him, skin to skin, letting out a breathy giggle.

Dave gasped at the feeling, trying his damnedest to not just ram himself in to the hilt, but when her hand reached down and grabbed him to keep him still, a part of him remembered something, "Wait! Crap. I don't have a condom."

Mindy looked at him blankly for a second then blinked and said, "Oh. Right. We should use one shouldn't we..."

Dave opened his mouth to speak, but Mindy covered it with her hand, "Stand back a second."

Dave took a step back and Mindy hopped off the table, pulling her pants back up. She walked over to where her jacket was hanging on the back of a chair and after checking a couple pockets, produced a condom which she held up,

Dave blinked, "You have a condom? Were you planning on having sex?"

Mindy blushed, "No. I just.." she stuttered to a stop then started again, "I was sitting in Brooke's friend's room while they were in other rooms doing whatever, and it was sitting on his dresser, and I picked it up and I guess I walked off with it when I left."

"Oh. Well, that was lucky."

"I know. Take your pants off and lay down."

Dave quickly dropped his pants to the floor and stepped out of them then looked back at Mindy. She was looking him up and down, really getting a look at him for the first time since they kissed. The first time anyone had seen him naked since he started training with Mindy. He kinda liked how she was looking at him, then her eyes flicked to a specific part of him before meeting his eyes again. He definitely liked the grin she gave him.

"Lay down" she said again.

So he lay down on the mat and looked up at her as she walked over and started taking her own pants off. She slid them off slowly, or maybe it just felt like it was taking forever. She bent at the waist as she did so, hiding herself from Dave's gaze, intentionally or unintentionally. Then she stood up again and looked down at him with her hands on her hips and smile on her face.

Dave was once again amazed by how beautiful she was. He wished she'd let her hair down more often, even though it wasn't really down now, just pulled loose in places. Her breasts were bigger than he thought they were, but then, the only time she wore anything even slightly revealing was when they were training and she always wore a sports bra then. He really wanted to get his hands on them again.

And then Mindy was straddling his thighs and tearing the condom wrapper open.

She took it out, then grabbed his dick and started to put it on him. She rolled it down him, slowly and carefully until she reached the base of the shaft. She looked up at him and gave a couple more strokes for good measure before gripping him with one hand around the base raising up on her knees and then positioned herself over him. "You sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "Yeah, actually, I am." before slowly lowering herself on to him.

Dave didn't know which he wanted to watch more; his dick disappearing into her, or her facial expressions. He watched the head go in, damn she was tight, then looked up to see her biting her lip and grimacing. She kept lowering down, taking him in, and when she'd taken almost all of him she took a sharp breath.

Oh. Shit. Duh. This is her_ first time_. "Are you okay?"

She grunted, "Yeah, I'm okay, I broke my hymen before I was ten. Just, ya know, never got around to breaking the rest of it in." She grimaced again, "Just gimmie a sec, I need to adjust to this."

Dave grinned, unable to resist, "Yeah, sure, I'll give you a sec. In fact, I'll give you lots of secs. You can have all the secs you want."

Mindy was still grimacing, but now it was from trying not to laugh, she wasn't very successful, "That was a horrible, horrible pun."

"I know. It's funny though."

"Were did you get it?"

Dave waved it off, "Todd said he read it in some story. You feeling better?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah," she said with a rock of her hips, "I think we're ready to go."

She rocked forward further, letting him actually slide out of her a bit, then rocked back and let out a long shuddering breath, "That is pretty good."

"There is a reason people like doing this you know."

She smirked down at him, said, "Shut up and fuck me," then leaned forward to kiss him while she kept moving her hips.

Dave enthusiastically kissed her back while one hand found it's way to her breast and the other to her hip. The one on her hip pushed her up then pulled her back down hard. She yelped but then...purred? "Oh do that again."

So he did.

Dave helped her to lift up and then slammed her back down. Getting her higher off him each time until he was nearly slipping out of her, then pulling her back down, getting him in just a little bit deeper. Or at least it felt like that. Their kisses almost turned into biting. Biting at each others mouth and neck.

Not too long afterward, Mindy pulled away, "Stop stop. Oh, god," she moaned, "That feels amazing but it's starting to get too rough. Never thought I'd say that. If we keep going like that I'm gonna have bruises all over my crotch."

"Heh," Dave smiled, "Sorry about that. God you just feel so good it's insane."

Mindy smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you." Then she sat up with her hands on his chest and said, "Let's do what I was doing when we started. That was good and it's not going to turn my pussy into pudding." And with that she started rocking on him.

She started slowly, but quickly picked up the pace. Dave's hand on her hip started roaming, back across her ass then down towards her knee, before heading back up to her waist. His other hand gently needed her breast and teased at the nipple. Mindy kept up a near constant hum as they fucked, only broken by her occasional gasps for air.

Keeping his hand on her breast, rubbing at her nipple, the hand on her waist moved down between her legs, and his thumb found her clit.

The reaction was immediate. She gasped and almost came completely off of him. Her hum turned into a whimper. Her hands gripped his, stopping them from moving but not stopping the gentle rubbing of his thumbs. She stopped humping him too, and had her eyes clenched shut.

Dave bucked his hips and she yelped again. It took a minute but he got her moving again, slowly.

The hands on his chest were starting to leave bright red scratches down his chest. He didn't seem to notice.

Soon she stopped making any noise at all, in fact, it seemed she may have stopped breathing...until she gasped out, "Dave! You...sunnova...bitch!" And then screamed out as her climax hit her, dragging her nails all the way down to and across Dave's stomach as she bent double, her forehead coming to rest on his chest.

It took her a moment to recover but when she did she pounded him, lightly(for her), on his chest and said, "Dammit Dave! Couldn't you have waited until you were gonna blow to do that? I wanted you to come and I don't know if I can do that again."

Dave smiled wryly, "Sorry, I'm not used to a girl wanting me to wait to get her off."

"Ugh. Thanks. I just...god I can't even pick myself up yet."

"Do you want to keep going?"

"I want to, yeah. Don't know if I can though."

"You have to be the most sensitive girl on earth. I've never seen a girl come that hard. You clenched my dick so hard I thought it was gonna burst."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Hell yeah it is! It felt amazing and watching you come is possibly the hottest fucking thing I've seen."

"Heh. You're sweet." she took a few breaths, "Wanna be on top?"

"Sure." And with that Dave rolled them over. He held himself over her with one hand above her shoulder and the other under her opposite arm. "You ready to keep going?"

"Yeah." she said, putting her arms around his neck, "Fuck me."

HG

Mindy looked up at Dave and shifted her hips, trying to work him in to her just right, as he looked down at her. She wondered what he was waiting for. Then he kissed her.

She moaned into the kiss and pulled him tighter against her, lifting her legs up and wrapping them around his waist. He slowly started pumping into her again, but after a few seconds his hand ran down her body, past her hips, and hooked under her knee then pulled it up over his shoulder.

She gasped and her head fell back to the mat as Dave really got into her. He took advantage by leaning in and kissing and biting at her neck. She moaned and held him to her, arching into him.

He thrusted into her quickly and strongly. She could feel herself being pushed across the mat each time. "You're. Really. Good. At this." she said between gasps.

"You're. Just. Saying. That," he replied in kind.

She didn't think so. To her it felt like he was playing her body like a harp. Or just something that he was really good at playing. Feeling him inside her was just amazing. Now that her body had accepted him into her at least.

She almost felt numb to it at this point though. Each time he pushed into her it felt great, and she missed the feeling of him inside of her for that moment he pulled back, but compared to how his touches had made her feel before... it was like she'd been overloaded and nothing he was doing to her was _really_ registering anymore.

But that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying it. That she didn't love the feel of him inside her. The feel of his hips slamming into her. His balls slapping against her. His lips on her neck and mouth. The sound of his breath, his grunts. The sight of him, lightly covered in sweat, his hair damp. She wished he could fuck her for the rest of her life.

So when his strokes started becoming, longer, slower, and less intense, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Noth- Nothing's wrong. Just- I'm gonna come in a minute. Tryin' to last a little longer," he said, pressing his forehead against her shoulder.

For some reason hearing him say that made her very happy. She couldn't help grinning

before biting at her lip again. He was gonna come. She was going to make him come. He was going to feel what she'd felt. Oh she wanted to see that. Wanted to see his dick shoot. She didn't want him to stop but she wanted to see it.

She could feel him, his whole body, tensing. His rhythm was all off, a slow withdrawal and then slamming back into her, wait, repeat. He was close. Real close. Had to be.

She made her decision.

Tapping him lightly but quickly on the shoulder she said, "Stop stop."

He looked up at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, pushing him up, "I just wanna see you come. Roll over."

He did as she asked, groaning as he did. She understood completely. She didn't want him out of her anymore than he did. She felt...empty now. But she really wanted to see this.

She rolled onto her side, partially sitting up, and reached for his cock. It was incredibly slick. Her own come dripping off of him. She stroked him a few times quickly before pulling the condom off of him. He was almost as wet on the inside as it was on the outside.

She stroked him a few more times before leaning in and taking him into her mouth. What had been just a slight trickle the first time was now a complete coating. She kinda liked it. He moaned and bucked his hips up into her. She bobbed her head two times before pulling off and stroking him again, saying, "I'll keep doing that, but you have to tell me when it's about to happen okay?"

Dave was beyond words and just nodded his head.

Mindy dropped her head down and took him into her mouth again. She couldn't figure out just why, but she loved how his dick felt. It's warmth, it's pulse, it's texture, the way it was soft then hard. She didn't know why she liked these things, but she did, and she could feel them with her mouth and tongue better than with her hands. She'd later be embarrassed that she admitted it, even if just to herself, but she liked having his cock her mouth. She liked sucking dick.

Dave's moans suddenly took on a much greater urgency, "Uah! Mindy! I'm about to-"

But she'd already pulled back and resumed stroking him off, grinning and unable to keep her eyes from flicking from his face to his cock and back again.

And then, his eye scrunched tight in what was almost a grimace, he cried out and Mindy's grin split her face wide. Her eyes flicked back to his dick as movement caught her attention, then they flicked up and went wide as his come shot up and above her head. She jerked back as she realized it was going to come down on her, only she didn't release him and the following shots were aimed directly at her.

"AHH!" She was torn between laughter and anger. Rage and amusement. As shot after shot of come hit her. When it finally stopped, or more, reduced to a dribble, oozing out and over her hand, she let go of him and looked down at her jizz covered hand, and the streaks of it on her thigh, stomach, breasts, and across her face, "You ASSHOLE!" she said, slapping his thigh with the gooey hand, trying to be angry but unable to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Hey,." Dave said breathlessly, "You're the one that pointed it at you."

"Yeah, well," she said, trying to wipe it off herself but really only smearing it around, "You could have told me it would go off like that. Thought it was just gonna...I dunno. NOT shoot up above my head." She reached up to her hair only to stop and look at her hands, both of which where now covered in it, "Ugh. Did it get in my hair?"

Dave looked up, "Uh...yeah. A little."

"Oh. Great. Just fucking fantastic." She started to reach up again only to stop when she remembered that trying to get it out of her hair with her hands would just put more in there, "Dave! Do something."

"Hold on," he said, then grabbed his boxers and sat up so he could clean the spunk out of her hair.

"Ya know, this is probably the only thing I'd let you use your boxers to wipe off of me."

"I wouldn't be using my boxers if I had a better option at hand."

"Is it out?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You should wash your...actually, we should both just take a shower as as soon as we can."

Mindy looked down at herself, and at Dave, whose penis was the closest to limp she'd seen it, and how they were covered in sweat and...other things. She was still feeling really good, yet she couldn't resist falling over onto the mat. Or, perhaps it was _because_ she was feeling so good.

She lay there, looking up at the ceiling and sighed.

She heard, rather than saw, Dave flop down on the mat beside her. Without really thinking about it, she rolled over and threw a leg over one of his, an arm across his chest, and rested her head on his shoulder. She let out a contented sigh as she felt Dave's arm wrap around her and squeezed herself closer.

Her eyes closed and she thought back to an hour ago. An hour ago, she'd been a virgin, nervous about even kissing a guy for the first time. She'd called Dave, just so she could try kissing him. See what the big deal was. And that kiss had sparked a fire in her. A burning desire to touch and be touched.

A kiss had quickly become kisses, which became touching, which became groping, which became foreplay, which became oral sex which became...sex. She'd had sex. Less than an hour after her first kiss. With her best friend. Who she wasn't even as close to as most people would be with their best friend.

She sighed, "Dave, what are we doing?"

There was a long pause before he said, "Basking in the afterglow?"

She rolled her eyes, "No. Dumbass. What are we doing? What is this? Why did I just give it up to the first guy I've ever kissed, less than hour after kissing him?"

There was another long pause, and then Dave sighed as well, "I don't know, Mindy. I never thought we'd end up doing any of this. Maybe I would have, eventually. I think this was as big a surprise to me as it was to you. As for why... I did it because..."

Mindy couldn't help thinking that whatever he was about to say, the real answer was, "because you let me."

"You wanted it."

That...what?

"You asked me to help you try things out, and I said you could control how far we went and how fast. You only put the breaks on once, but you never stopped it and... you...were..."

"I was what?"

"Beautiful."

She..wha...huh? "You...think I'm...beautiful?"

"Well...yeah? I mean... you just... you're amazing. And...you were right. I could never regret doing this with you. But I know I'd have regret not doing it."

"Yeah, any opportunity to get your dick wet."

"No. I just..." he sighed, "I meant what I said. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. This was.. I don't know. But I'd do it again in a second."

Part of her wants to give him shit for not being able to say why he took her virginity. Sure, he said she was amazing, and beautiful, and other good things, but he never said he _loved_ her, or that he even wanted to be with her. Except she couldn't really say why she asked him to do it either. She couldn't really say why she did any of it to be honest. She just...wanted to. And knew that she could. And that it would be safe to try these things with him.

But did she want more of this? She'd promised to give up being a hero and Dave was more determined than ever to do it. Could she keep seeing him and keep her promise? Even if it was just for this? Did she WANT to keep seeing him if it was just for sex? Sure, it had been great, but it couldn't be like this every time, and did she really want to be the kind of girl who'd slip off to meet a guy just for sex? Would Dave still respect her if their relationship became nothing more than fucking, or would she slowly become just That-Girl-I-Fuck-Sometimes to him?

She felt like she'd rather never have sex again than have _that_ happen. If nothing else it would ruin what was probably one of the best first times any girl had had ever.

And she liked Dave. He was her friend. She didn't want to reduce him to a cock she'd use sometimes any more than she wanted to become his weekend pussy.

She didn't know what to do.

She pushed herself up, "We should get going. I've been gone a lot longer than I thought I would be and I don't want Marcus wondering where I went."


End file.
